


By Moonlight

by Byedletre



Series: My light, my heart [14]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Dialogue-Only, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Magic, One Shot, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble, including a sentence with 4 commas in 7 words because i cannot be stopped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byedletre/pseuds/Byedletre
Summary: “Hmm… How bothersome…”“What’s wrong, El?”In the farthest, quietest reaches of the evening, Edelgard has a problem she can’t quite solve. But she can always count on Byleth to offer suggestions, reassurances, and…alternatives.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: My light, my heart [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	By Moonlight

“Hmm… How bothersome…”

“What’s wrong, El?”

“Oh! My light… Don’t sneak up on me like that; you nearly scared the life from me. You’re even quieter than before, you know, now that we’ve no stone floors.”

“Sorry…”

“Oh, there’s no need to pout, now. It’s quite alright. Anyway. I was just hoping to draw while looking up at the moon, but it’s rather overcast out there at the moment. I can hardly see past all the clouds.”

“Hmm… Could you cast Luna in your hand?”

“Luna? Hm. A substitute reference… Well, that’s certainly not the worst idea, though I haven’t tried it for quite some time now. Let’s see, here…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“I…I can’t seem to do it, for some reason. I—hold on…yes, see? I can still cast Fire, but as for Luna…”

“How odd. It’s okay, El, you did your best. And you’re still excellent at everything else.”

“Oh, stop it, Byleth, you flatterer, you. You know that’s not true.”

“It is, though. Anyway, it’s good that you can still cast Fire. And Heal. Those are the useful ones; we don’t need spells like Luna anymore. And, the moon will be out again before long too.”

“…I suppose you’re right. It certainly is odd, though.”

“…Oh! Draw me instead. I’ll stand riiight…here. Like this! And, _oh—_ even better. I’ll just—”

“Aah, Byleth! You do not need to be nude every _single_ time I draw you, or we’ll never have anything to put in frames! We can’t have the others visiting with pictures of your—your _behind_ strewn all over the place!”

“…You like it, though.”

“Ah—I…”

“Don’t you, El?”

“…Ugh. Right you are, as always. I’ll never understand why you take such joy from tormenting me so. Ah, ah! Hush, now; models don’t talk.”

“…”

“…”

“…Cute.”

_“Byleth!”_

**Author's Note:**

> it never gets old.
> 
> thanks so much for reading. last time i had no dialogue, and this time i have nothing but dialogue. it’s always the hardest thing for me, so it’s nice that this worked out, more or less (but pls feel free to let me know if you had trouble visualising it or if they feel ooc). was actually not expecting to have anything ready this week, but the premise of ‘Edelgard can’t cast dark magic anymore’ came to me out of nowhere one evening and four hours later i had a first draft ready. it took surprisingly little editing for me to be content with it, so hey, i’ll take it. and i wasn’t originally intending for it to go the direction it did, it just sorta happened, but oh well. i think it works well enough. the double entendre is a nice bonus too lol
> 
> …and that’s all i have to say, haha. so, thanks again. i hope things are going well for you, i hope you stay safe, and i hope you have a wonderful day <3 <3 <3


End file.
